Ep. 20: Test Drive the Ultimate Famous Cars!!
is the twentieth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It introduces the two "reckless vehicles" the Carrangers will use for the remainder of the series, Pegasus Thunder and Dragon Cruiser. It is also the 1000th episode of Super Sentai overall. Synopsis Kyosuke becomes more obsessed with his test-driving dreams after being embarrassed by Naoki's skills just as two Wild Cars from space arrive on Earth that test the limits and wills of both of them. Plot The gang at the Pegasus garage wonder where Kyosuke is. Youko remembers him leaving. Naoki thinks back to his competetive behavior with kids in a little car track at an amusement park. He then remembers what a sore loser he was when he defeated him in a racing video game at the arcade. Minoru remembers Kyosuke putting paper ring chains in a tree on the roof of Pegasus and prayed to god. Naoki brings it out and Minoru grabs it. They all agree to deal with his behavior. Kyosuke arrives and they are band together to growl and glower at him. Minoru corners him with his tree. In the BB Salon, Ritchihiker opens a door and enters a bathroom. He sits and reads a book on the closed toilet. He read about two 'Wild Cars,' a pegasus and a dragon on wheels. Two aliens tired riding them but the cars flipped over and rejected them. Then suddenly, there is a knock at the door. He tells them not to bug him and continues reading. The two cars bugged a couple and they asked god to confine them in a meteorite. He continues getting interuptions. It happens to be Gynamo, who needs to go to the bathroom desperately. Ritchihiker finally opens the door and bangs it in his face. Gynamo is upset at Ritchihiker, he brings it to his attention that the bathroom is his personal bathroom. He tells him about the cars, he plans to use it against the Carranger. Gynamo closes the door for the bathroom but Ritchihiker stops it. Gynamo finally closes the door and go. A blue light leaves Baribarian, it is WW Wariticho, the Bowzock's excavator. He used his special scopes to track down the meteorite that contains the two cars. He checked three but couldn't find it. He was tired and decided to rest on a huge meteorite. He at on a strange box and a chain got loose. He heard some rumbling and then it got lowder and the place started shaking. He leap to fly as the meteorite started to split apart. A bright light shone as the two parts split apart. Then a blue and red light flew from inside. The red light shone as a pegasus and it became the Pegasus Thunder. The blue one shined as a dragon and became Dragon Cruiser. WW Wariticho was shocked at his discovery. The two cars headed to Earth. Meanwhile, Naoki with the tree in hand confronted Kyosuke as he walked. Kyosuke turned around as Naoki stopped walking to see him pointing at him. He put his hand down and protested. Kyosuke kept talking about his driving technique as Naoki watch the two lights reach the Earth. They crashed near some warehouses. WW Wariticho landed. The two cars cleared from the smoke. Just then, Zolmado arrived with two Wumpers. A blue Wumper tried boarding the P.T., but it squeezed his leg. The D.C. simply ran off before the green Wumper could go in. They ran by Zolmada and WW Wariticho. Kyosuke and Naoki reach the area and were right in front of the two untamable vehicles. They started running. Naoki trips and injures his left knee and Kyosuke helped him. The cars halted at the sight of the two. P.T. honked. The two men observe the two cars. Naoki wonders why there is nod river but Kyosuke is excited. P.T. honks and runs over Kyosuke's Air Jordans. The car finally gets off his foot, but Zolmada and WW Wariticho arrive, laughing. WW Wariticho has a bag around his left shoulder. He throws a net over Naoki and D.C. and takes them into his bag. Kyosuke tries stopping him but the monster swings him off. P.T. shoots at them and the two retreat. Pegasus is about to leave but Kyosuke stops him. He offers they work together but Pegasus backs up and opens its door and hits him with it. Kyosuke stands in front of the car and grabs his helmet and puts on his racing jacket. He hops inside and as he fixes his gloves, the car goes at full speed. It opens its door and drops Kyosuke out. The man is fed up and tries entering the car again but it keeps running. He finally hops in and takes control of the wheel, but the car resists, swirving everywhere. They head towards a warehouse and Kyosuke tries hitting the break but it is no use. He screams and then hits the gas and back burners flare up. It starts hovering and the vehicle transforms. It launches off a building and flies successfully. Kyosuke is surprised. A seat belt magically appears on Kyosuke. He thanks the car and transforms into Red Racer. A Carranger symbol appears on the car. He calls the others. Signalman witness this from his base. Meanwhile, Naoki and D.C. are held hostage. The Wumpers approach D.C. with picks, hammers, and a chainsaw. Naoki steps on his captor's feet and confronts the white Wumper with the chainsaw. They fight and in protecting himself, the white wumper breaks off his chains with the chainsaw. Naoki continues fighting the Wumpers. D.C. sounds off an annoying sound that the Bowzock hate. D.C. feels for Naoki and his fighting, tears stream from its headlights. They then notice P.T. head to them. D.C. then launches chains and hooks (Dragon Claw) through the glass window on the roof and they hook on to the Pegasus. D.C. opens its door for Naoki to hop in and help. The chains break off and D.C. leaps out through the hole it created in the glass window. A seat belt appears on Naoki, P.T. takes off the hook and D.C. lands safetly. P.T. then converts to a regular car and lands. Red and Naoki get out of the cars and are happy to have their new friends. The Carranger symbol appears on D.C. Green, Yellow, and Pink arrive to a building where they find the Bowzock. The two wild cars arrive and run over the Bowzock. Blue is already transformed. Wumpers arrive in two cars of their own and blast a them. Blue does an attack with the lights to the Wumpers. The driving Wumper is blinded and crashes into some cans. The other car blasts at Red and P.T. He and the car then go in reverse and blasts the wumper car. The car then blows up and inside the warehouse. The others wonder where the cars came from. WW Wariticho then launches in the air with its jetpack and attacks the two cars. The cars pass the explosions and P.T. lifts into the air once again. Blue then grabs WW Wariticho with the Dragon Claw. Red then shoots with a barrage of red lasers at the monster, killing it. Its jet pack falls by Zelmoda's feet. He curses them and teleports away. P.T. lands and the others gather to admire the car. Blue and D.C. arrive. Blue, Green, and Yellow ride in D.C., while Pink joins Red. later that night, Kyosuke burns his wish tree in a bonfire. They all celebrate. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Orihime: *Hikoboshi: Notes *This episode has a major theme and connection to the Japanese holiday of Tanabata: the tradition of writing wishes on bamboo and burning it is a factor in the story, as is the legend of Orihime and Hikoboshi (which is interrupted by the Wild Cars leading to their initial imprisonment by God). *With the acquisition of Pegasus Thunder and Dragon Cruiser as their means of transportation, the go-carts the Carranger originally use are no longer utilized outside the creation of R.V. Robo until episode 44. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 13-24.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa